


School Fight

by blood_doll_aishiteru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, sherlock never came back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blood_doll_aishiteru/pseuds/blood_doll_aishiteru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl and a boy have a fight over Sherlock, the boy keeps insulting him and the girl won't just let him. - AU years after the Reichenbach Fall were Sherlock didn't come back and John had a daughter.</p><p>cross posted on ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago

The bell rang signalizing the beginning of the class. A short, chubby girl, with blond hair and dark blue eyes entered the room running, if she had come a minute later, she wouldn't be able to enter the classroom. She quietly sits in a place in the corner. A few tables ahead a group of cool kids is chatting about that day newspaper, the good looking guy that appears to be the group leader takes the newspaper from his bag, points out the cover and says:

It doesn't prove anything, who cares if they found out that Moriarty's judgment was a fake? This way they are going to start saying that Sherlock was the good guy. – In the cover is a photo from Jim Moriarty and the title "farce discovered: judge blackmailed in Moriarty's judgment".

This sentence catch the attention of the blonde girl a few seats behind, she looks a little annoyed to the boy. The other kids in the group giggle a little with a joke their leader makes with Sherlock.

A superhero? No fucking way, that Sherlock guy was a psychopath. – He laughs a little more making the girl angry.

He keeps making jokes about how Sherlock was a psychopath and at some point he just goes too far.

And that guy that was always with him how was his name? Well, I don't remember, but I think he should just die as well, all of Sherlock's friends should just die, being the guy friends they must all be trash.

It was too much for the girl to handle. She got up from the chair and walked to where the group was, stopping in front of the jerk who was saying all that nonsense, she said:

What the hell do you think you are saying? Do you know anything about Sherlock Holmes? – The boy looked down to her with amusement and replied:

I know he's a psychopath. – The girl narrowed her eyes looking at him furious, but her face quickly became expressionless:

You're wrong, he wasn't a psychopath, he was a highly functioning sociopath; do your research. – The boy smiled even more amused, the girl narrowed her eyes again.

He smiled placing his hand in her shoulder and getting closer enough so that she would be the only one to hear what he was going to say:

Who cares anyway, Sherlock is dead, he killed himself and that Watson guy couldn't do anything. – He whispered.

A loud sound could be heard across the room as the boy felt in the floor and in a moment the entire class was looking open-mouthed to the two. The boy could feel his cheek burning from the punch. It wasn't a slap like the one a normal girl would give, it was a rater strong punch and it hurt.

The teacher that was letting the class talk till that point opened the door and screamed:

Mrs. Watson! Go talk with the director now! – The girl blushed and went running to the director's room.

The boy got up a little dizzy but already laughing.

That stupid girl punched me. – He covered the bruise with his hand. – She deserved being yelled at, I wait she get suspended or something like this.

The teacher looks furious at him and scream:

You go to the director too Mr. Brook. – He looks surprised at her.

Why? I was the victim, that crazy girl was the one that punched me.

The teacher rolled his eyes:

Do you want me to believe that you didn't do anything? Go. NOW! – The boy went fast after the girl letting a giggling class behind.

Across the window a tall man with a long black coat, blue scarf and curly black hair laughed a little, he had been watching since the beginning and thought it was fun to test John, or at least send the messages to John's old phone number, about the matter. His last message made him remember about the woman, it had been a long time since he last saw her, the message was:

"Someone is in love! When she punched him she averted the nose and the teeth, just like you did with me John. Seriously, your daughter has a bad taste on guys just like you.

-SH."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any English mistakes


End file.
